<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Karmagisa Tickle Drabble by MGirl113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076559">Random Karmagisa Tickle Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113'>MGirl113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), During Canon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted more ticklish Karma in my life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Karmagisa Tickle Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, stupid clutz Terasaka.”</p><p>“Stop it, Karma. It was an accident.”</p><p>“Yeah but my shirt’s still soaking wet. I hate water.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Nagisa mused. “At least Koro-Sensei had extra clothes. For some reason?”</p><p>“There’s no way these are his. He’s an octopus. This shirt would be way too small for him. Meanwhile <em>I’m</em> practically drowning in it.” Nagisa snorted to himself. He could practically see Karma sneering from inside the classroom.</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Are you done yet? I wanna go back outside.”</p><p>“Ugh. I’m coming.”</p><p>From the other side if he door Nagisa heard feet dragging towards him, and muttering of <em>“stupid damn Terasaka. Stupid damn river.”</em></p><p>Nagisa was about to make a sly remark about his language but the door opened before he could- and out stepped….</p><p>Karma in an oversized t-shirt for some band he’d never heard of. It went all the way down to his knees and the neckline showed his collarbone. Usually Karma seemed to tower over everyone, almost like an adult, but right now?</p><p>He looked so <em>small</em>.</p><p>“What’s with that look?” Karma sneered. Nagisa almost wanted to laugh at his adorable expression, but couldn’t. He was just staring.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to look so… <em>cute</em>.</p><p>Whatever Karma was expecting to hear, it definitely wasn’t that. He felt his ears turn pink. “Uh, t-thanks?”</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”</p><p>“N-Nothing, I just… You caught me off guard there-“</p><p>“I just said you look cute.”</p><p>“W-Wha- but…” There it was again! His ears turned an adorable shade of red as his golden eyes darted to the left.</p><p>“So, what? You don’t like the word cute? Or you just don’t like being called cute?”</p><p>“G-Gah! Stop!” He whined like a child, hiding his face in his hands. It was… adorable.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is priceless! You’re totally burning,” he chuckled, watching his knees twitch, in an attempt to curl into a ball. Adorable.</p><p>“Shut the hell up!” He could practically hear him pouting from behind his hands.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Karmaaaa. Lemme see that cute lil’ blush of yours.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaa! Enough!” he growled.</p><p>“Hmph. Well maybe I just gotta make you take your hands away. They’re obstructing from you’re gorgeous face.”</p><p>“C’mon, I said en- AEH!!” His hands shot down to his stomach, where the boy with blue hair had poked him. “What was that for!!?”</p><p>“There’s that flush I was expecting!” With that, he became dark red from his ears to his neck. “So… the great Karma Akabane is ticklish, hm? Very interesting…”</p><p>“Nagisa I’ll kill you if- SHIHIT!”</p><p>Nagisa bear hugged him from behind, and dug his hands into his victim’s ribs. Immediately, Karma began thrashing like a madman.</p><p>“Stahahahapihit! Nahahahagisa you dihick!!”</p><p>“It‘s pretty hard to take you seriously with that bright beautiful smile on your face.” He wiggles his fingers into his sides.</p><p>“G-Ghaha! Dohohon’t tehehehease mehe bihihihitch!” He could barely gasp out the words with how hard he was laughing. He hadn’t laughed his much in… actually he couldn’t remember ever laughing this much.</p><p>Or maybe it was because there were hands drilling into his underarms.</p><p>He reached a whole new level of thrashing, if that was even possible. His laughter got higher in pitch and he was pretty sure he was gonna die.</p><p>“Karma, how do you expect to become an assassin with such a huge weakness? We gotta work on this so it doesn’t become a problem.”</p><p>“NOHOHO WE FUHUCKING DON’T! LEMME GOHOHOHO!”</p><p>“Don’t let you go?” Then Nagisa has the guts to slip his hands under the shirt and spider all around Karma’s stomach, hips, and sides.</p><p>“SHITSHITSHITSHIHIHIHIT!! NAHAHISA IHIH’M DYHIHIHING-“</p><p>“Alright alright I think that’s enough, Shiota.” Mr. Karasuma put a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. The blue boy dropped Karma, who immediately curled into a ball and continued giggling.</p><p>With his arms wrapped around himself, shaking with leftover laughter, Karma managed to get out, “y-yohohou s-s-suhuck…”</p><p>“Ah… Sorry Karma. Kinda got carried away.”</p><p>“What! Don’t apologize Nagisa that was adorable!”</p><p>Both of them turned around and saw the rest of the E class peeking through the window. Each of them had cheeky grins on their faces.</p><p>“Who knew Karma could laugh like that?”</p><p>“He sounded so happy. It was kinda weird…”</p><p>“More of that wholesomeness please.”</p><p>“So cute!! Look at him, he looks like a tomato!”</p><p>“Nagisa was so playful!”</p><p>“Awwwww, so Mr. Hot Shot Akabane has a soft side!”</p><p>“I can’t even-“</p><p>“I said enough. Aren’t you all supposed to be sparring? Get back to work.” All the students laughed and ran back to the field. Meanwhile Nagisa and Karma were left blushing like crazy.</p><p>They looked at each other. “Let’s… just forget about that.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>